Flower of the North
by icewaker22
Summary: Harry defeated the Basilisk only to find Ginny had died anyway. While he tried to find his way out of the chamber he finds himself in the Northern kingdom with no way back and his magic acting strangely after eating some flowers meant to cure the venom that was still in him. will have slash.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry defeated the Basilisk only to find Ginny had died anyway. While he tried to find his way out of the chamber he finds himself in the Northern kingdom with no way back and his magic acting strangely after eating some flowers meant to cure the venom that was still in him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Game of Thrones.

Chapter 1

Harry smiled at his home: The Glass Palace. Not that it was indeed a glass palace, but that was what a lot of the locals called it. No, his home was a massive greenhouse that was created purely from his new magic. The glass for the greenhouse was made of pure diamond, and the support beams were made of Adamantine because he had heard that that was the most durable metal ever. While those materials were impressive, the size was even more so. Fifty leagues were covered in the dome of diamond that was enforced with his magic to make it even stronger. Due to the long winters, he had heard about Harry had added Sun Stones to the roof to ensure that even in the winter the Glass Palaces was warm and had sunlight for 12 hours a day. The entire area was covered in orchards, grain fields, rice patties, herb and flower gardens, tree groves and waterways.

At the center of the Glass Palace was the Jade Palace and the surrounding city of Fair Grove. The city is surrounded by a solid black diamond wall with waterways replacing roads that spread thru out the entire Glass Palace as slow-moving rivers and streams. Because there were no natural rivers and no rain inside the Glass Palace all the water was brought into the Palace buy a cerise of pipes that had the water first pass thru several sand filters before it was boiled at the Jade Palace with eternal fire. Once it was boiled, it would then be piped ether into the city waterway that later led to the rest of the Glass Palace or into peoples homes for drinking and washing. Water that goes into the ether the Jade Palace or the Marble homes that make the city of Fair Grove is then piped into a grove of hollow walking trees that attach and store the waste until it is fertile topsoil then spread over the Glass Palace where ever it is most needed.

Dragging himself out of his musing Harry looked back the Jade Palace a castle made of a single piece of jade on top with sprawling gardens and waterways surrounded by a second diamond wall that into the city waterway thru one of the four gates. As he passed thru the city, he admired the pure beauty of it as he passed thru. The city of Fair Grove was five leagues of swirling white and gray and black marble with everything a middle age cite needed from market areas and smiths mixed with semi-modern housing. It had both plumbing and heated stove all tied together with beautiful waterways that acted as both the roads and a home for the freshwater fish that served as the Glass Palaces only source of meat.

Now don't get Harry wrong he liked meat just fine, but he had quickly fingered out that the area he had been given was little more than a wast land and Harry just couldn't handle animals by himself, so he merely did the more natural thing and made his greenhouse filled with plants instead. After all, he if he can have ten apple trees or ten pigs he would want the trees instead. It was this thought processes that created the Glass Palace.

Harry was once more pulled from his mussing as he passed thru the western gate of the city making a straight line to the outer western gate thanks to the water spirits that he created to help with moving around his territory. As he passed thru the leagues of trees and grain fields, he saw his Tree Shepards tending the fruit and maple trees while the flower fairies went about pollinating the flowers while the honey bees and jewel butterflies flew thru the air.

As he approached the western gate, Harry thought about how all this came to be. Starting with the Basilisk at the end of his second year when he failed to save Ginny his best friends little sister and got himself poisoned with its venom then treated with phoenix tears. Now usually this would be fine except that the snake was more than a thousand years old, and its venom was compounded. Thanks to that so while the tears slowed down the poison it didn't stop it leading Harry to stumble around in a fevered daze until found himself in a room with sixteen flower buds and a small notebook. He doesn't remember reading it, but he apparently doses since the next thing he remembers is shoving the flower buds into his mouth one after another until only one remains that he put into his pocket.

The next thing he knows is that he's in the middle of the forest with only his inadvisability clock in his pocket with the strange flower bud, the book he had picked up in one hand and the sword of Gryffindor in the other. While Hedwig was perched on a tree branch looking at him like he was a fool.

According to the book, the flowers he had eaten were called Twilight Dawn and would grow in the dark until they ready to bloom when exposed to the sunlight. If the book was to be trusted they down in the chamber for two reasons the first is that the nectar from them was capable of curing basilisk venom and Slytherin didn't have accesses to a phoenix. The second reason was that if you eat one of the flowers, it will grant you a few hundred years of life. Now, this was great except that

Slytherin never got to feed them and the book said that you should never eat one that is more than three hundred years old as by that point it has so much magic in it that creates an infinite loop of magic that destroys your core.

After reading that Harry had a bit of a meltdown only for the forest to explode with life and magic. It took him a month to learn the limits of is new powers and to say the least he was surprised. He had total control over life, healing, nature, growth and transformation as proven by Hedwig's new favourite form of a dragon. What he lost from his wand magic was the excellent control needed for weak magics like charms or transfiguration. After all, if he turned a feather into a clock, it is a clock forever, but if a wizard did it, it would eventually turn back into a feather. This meant that while he was infinitely stronger than a standard wizard and he strongly suspected probably immortal he no longer had his wand as a limiter to prevent him from accidentally cursing someone who bugged him into a tree.

After that first month, Harry ended up following Hedwig thru what he would later learn to be the Wolfs Wood until he was discovered making an apple tree grow by two fourteen-year-old boys who lead him to meet their father. This was how he ended up meeting the Stark family and being made a deal. He would be given the land between the Whiteknife river and the Shepherd Hills that was a barren wasteland, and if he could turn it fertile in two years, then Lord Stark would make him a Lord and that land would be his.

As he passed the thru the west gate, he felt the sudden drop in temperature and shivered as a white figure flew towards him.

"Hey girl, good hunt," he asked Hedwig.

She just clicked her beak at him before turning into a massive dragon and motioned for him to get on.

Laughing happily he climbed on her back before she took to the skies towards Winterfell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jon was playing with his wolf pup Ghost when he heard heavy wing beats like claps of thunder. It started slowly until it seemed to be right over Winterfell before an earth-shattering roar was heard followed by a streak of white. Seconds latter Jon finds himself air born with Ghost clutched tightly to his chest.

As he falls, he hears someone shout, "into a pillow," before he lands heavily on something soft.

Pulling himself up he sees that he is on a large red pillow, but that isn't what draws his attention. No, what brings his gaze is the thirty foot white with black spots feathered dragon.

As he stumbles out of the pillow, he is shocked to see a small figure get off the dragon before he feels his mind brake as where there was once a giant dragon is now a decently sized snowy owl. Whats more is that he recognizes the owl as the companion to the young wizard he and Robb met two years ago who his father offered lordship if he could make plans between the White Knife river and the Shepard Hills fertile.

"Greetings stranger," the voice of his father Eddard Stark called.

"Greetings Lord Stark," the boy greeted, "I must apologize for any scare Hedwig may have given you and your household. She can be a bit dramatic."

Lord Stark looked stunned before getting himself under control and replying, "no harm done but how about we move this meeting into my solarium."

"Of course Lord Stark lead the way," Harry replied.

"Jon you as well and someone finds Robb and send him to me as well," Lord Stark called as he turned leading them inside Winterfell.

Once Robb had found them, and they had reached the solarium Harry spoke once more, "Greetings once more Lord Stark, I am Harry Potter, and I am here in regards to the deal we struck two years ago when your boys brought me before you."

Nodding once Eddard began, "I remember. I am just surprised that you are so early. I gave you two and a haft years to see if your magic can make something from that wast land. You are seven months early."

Nodding his head, Harry just smiled and said, "Yes, I am aware of this fact, but I have reached the point where there is nothing left for me to do except bring more people to the Glass Palace. With that in mind, I was wondering if you had time today to stop by to inspect what I have done and see if it meets your expectations."

"I would love to," began Eddard before continuing, "but I don't have at least three days to travel back and forth from the frosty plains with the king arriving in less than a month."

"But you do have an afternoon to speak with me," Harry asked in a leading way.

"Well yes," Eddard said, "even more so, if you found a way to make the Frosty Plains do something other then take up travel time."

"Perfect," Harry says happily clapping his hand making the world sift around them before it stops with them standing in mid-air over top of a fast flowing river with a bright red building in front of a massive white hill of some kind.

"Welcome Lord Stark to the Glass Bridge," Harry chirped before casually making his way toward the red building.

"How is this possible," Robb asked in a daze.

Laughing softly as Harry replied, "Magic of course. Now before you get freaked out and think I made a bridge out of something as fragile as glass, that isn't the case. The Glass Bridge is made out of a single pure diamond. This way the bridge is near indestructible. I did the same thing for the clear panels that make up the outside of the Glass Palace. Now we really do have a lot to coverlets get going."

With this Harry led the three Starks across the Glass Bridge and past the red building that he explained acted as a small harbour and stable for people either coming or leaving the Glass Palace. Once they reached the bass of the hill, the Stark boys were shocked to find that it wasn't a hill at all but a massive dome similar to a glass house.

If the Stark men thought they were shocked from the Glass Bridge or the fact that it seemed that Harry had made an enormous glass house in the middle of nowhere it was nothing compared to the amazement that filled them when they entered the West Gate. On one side of the white marble, waterway was a field that was a league across of wheat while on the other side of the waterway a fruit-filled apple orchard.

By the time they got to the edge of Fair Grove the Stark men had finally gotten over their shock and were asking every question, they could think of, from why he had no roads to what the Tree Shepard were and how they came into being.

Once they reached the Jade Palace and Harry gave a cheeky little smile as he led the other three to the top of one of the eight towers where a table was set up with a set of tea and coffee and large strawberry shortcake with fresh whipping cream.

Upon sitting down with his cake and tea Harry's smile grew even cheekier as he asked, "so what do you think?"

"Honestly I have no idea what to think," Lord Stark said as he looked at the landscape spread out before him.

"Well I for one think this is amazing," Robb said bluntly while Jon nodded in agreement.

At that Lord Stark gave his sons a self-demeaning smile as he spoke his next word, "that boys are the problem."

As the two Stark boys gave their father a look of confusion Harry got a look of understanding. With there being an excellent chance he was semi-immortal he hadn't even given much thought of the politics that a jewel like the Glass Palace would stir-up.

"What do you mean Lord Stark," Jon asked as he voiced both his and his brother's confusion.

"What your father means is that this place is too amazing," Harry began to explain.

"How can something be too amazing if it's real," Jon asked once more still confused.

Deciding to step in Eddard began to explain, "as Harry said this place is too amazing, but I don't think you two truly understand why. This place is a physical show of just how powerful Harry truly is, and it shows that Harry is able to overpower anyone he so chooses. This would be fine as the simple solution to that would be to simply have him marry one of my children to ensure loyalty to the ruling Great House at the moment. This where we hit a snag in that I can't wed any of my children to a new Lord without upsetting my other lords."

"But that's stupid," Robb shouted.

Biting his lip in thought for a moment, Harry centred himself before letting his magic gently scan the quiet black haired boy; Jon if he remembered correctly. While he hadn't thought to voices it before it crossed his mind that now might be a good time to voice his thoughts on the matter at hand.

"I might have a solution to that Lord Stark," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, and what might that be," Eddard asked.

Taking a deep breath to center himself for what he was about to do Harry made out his offer, "Well you see Lord Stark while your argument is true that nun of your lords would be happy if you were to wed any of your legitimate children to a new Lord. But you have a well known illegitimate that no one would rightfully make an argument against if you were to wed him to a willing noble."

"Jon," Eddard breathed out softly, as the boy in question gaped as he realized just what was being discuses.

"Yes," was Harry's simple reply.

"Um, no offence but how would that work with both of you being male," Robb as with a slit blush.

Instead of answering directly Harry pointed at Robb and said, "Into a female."

The next instant where a somewhat wiry sixteen-year-old boy was sitting there now was a sixteen-year-old girl with Robbs red hair and blue eyes.

Once more the three were shocked silent before Robb screamed in outrage while both Jon and Eddard fell of there chairs from laughing too hard.

After they had finally gotten themselves under control and Harry had turned Robb back into a boy Eddard asked, "so that's how you plan to get away with having two men wed each other. By turning Jon into a woman?"

"Nope," Harry answers cheerfully, "well sure I could simply do that I would much rather avoid forcing either of us to haft to suffer thru a pregnancy. No that is only the last resort kind of thing that will happen if my other ideas don't work to give us an heir."

Nodding in understanding Eddard turn to Jon before asking, "What are your thoughts on this Jon."

Flushing bright red Jon shot a shy look at Harry only now seeing how nerves the younger boy was about this whole plan. That was all Jon needed to make his chose. Harry was a good kid, but despite his great magic and his political smarts Harry truly didn't understand the people of this world. This was further reinforced when Jon remembering who described the defences of the Glass Palace. While Harry was protected from army's and could overpower anyone who got into a direct confrontation with his magic that didn't stop him from getting jump the second he stepped foot outside the Palace.

No, Harry needed someone by his side to help him understand the people otherwise they were going to rip him apart and deep down Jon wanted Harry. Not because he was a man or because he wanted the power that Harry would offer but because the moment that Harry suggested that Jon was the solution, Jon felt like he could finally have a family. Sure he had the Stark's, and he loved most of them, but he was never genuinely welcome, but with Harry, he would be. Plus the kid was adorable.

"I think," Jon began, "that I would be honoured to marry you, Lord Potter."

With that decided Lord Stark nodded his head once with a look of pride on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the meeting with Harry Potter the new lord of the Frosty Plains as the young boy called the massive structure, Ned found himself under the heart tree of the gods wood hoping to ease his troubled mind.

He knew it was impossible thou. Not after what he had seen earlier that day. Not after the offer that the boy had made him.

He knew he would be taking up the offer to wed the boy to his sisters' son if for no other reason then it would finally give the Jon a place to belong. After all, Harry was right, about the lords of the north getting up in arms about him marrying one of his legitimate children to Harry. No matter what the boy will bring to the north, he was also a new lord.

The next thing to think about was the boys magic. Now that thru Ned thru a loop if you will. Harry didn't have petty magic like being a warg or a shadow binder like he had heard from tales of old and far away. No Harry was closer to that of a god if Ned was honest with himself, and he was. By offering himself to be wed to Jon, Harry had agreed to bind himself to the Starks and given his power that was a big thing.

No Jon would be wed to the boy by the end of the week if only to keep the power that Harry represented in the Stark family. Jon might resent him a little, but this also took care of the problem of where Jon would go. While some might try to help him clam his birthright that is the Iron Thrown, Ned thought it would be much better to have Jon marry into nobility or travel the world. Anything that would keep him alive and relatively free and happy was all Ned wanted for his nephew, but sadly that seemed like an impossibly before today. What with Jon looking hell-bent on joining the night watch and all.

With a sigh and a massive pat to the trunk of the heart tree, he heaved himself up and made his way back towards Winterfell stopping a few servants on his way towards his study asking them to bring Jon, Robb and his wife Catelyn to him.

* * *

Jon was pacing back and forth in his room while his younger haft brother Robb watched on in amusement. Not that Robb didn't understand where Jon was coming from. He knew that if his father could have spun it his way without upsetting his lords, it would likely have been Robb himself being wed to the boy. Magic while influential wasn't the only reason for this wedding thou. No, the main reason was that Harry Potter in two years built something that could feed the entire north even in the dead of winter with no trouble.

Putting that aside he has to give a nod at the maneuver the boy used when asking for Jon's hand. It was indeed a brilliant political move on his part. After all not only does it tie him to the Starks in a way that doesn't offend any other lords but it also uses Jon as a direct shield from their advances. Plus now that he thought about it while Harry would make a genuinely gentle ruler it is likely that he would hesitate when it came to punishing others.

Looking at his nerves brother Robb nodded once more. Harry would be right for Jon. In simple terms Harry despite all his power needed to be protected while Jon needed something to protect. Not so much from army's but from people seeking to use Harry for their own ends.

As Jon made yet another pass by the bed, a nook came from the door before a servant poked her head in.

"Your father Lord Stark wishes to see both of you in his study," the servant said before turning around and making her way back to whatever task she needed to complete.

"Oh gods, Robb what am I going to do," Jon cried as he started pulling his hair.

Sighing as he forced himself to stand Robb gave Jon teasing smile as he said, "well first we're going to see if you really are getting wed and if you are then we need to rub it in Theon's face that you're going to be a titled noble."

Jon let out a nerves laugh before following his haft brother down the hallway to his fathers' study.

* * *

Catelyn Stark was a strict woman who had a firm belief in what is right and what is wrong. She had to after all having given birth to five children and raising them to be lords and ladies of the north once they had grown.

So it came as a bit of a surprise that a servant informed her that her lord husband had summoned her to his study during the time she usually spent with her daughters teaching them sewing.

"Ned what is the meaning of this," Catelyn asked, and she entered her husbands study taking note of the number of missives on his desk.  
Giving her a strained smile Ned began to explain, "Well Cat as you know two years ago a Jon and Robb found a young mage in the Wolfs Wood and brought him here."

Raising an eyebrow, Catelyn indicated for him to continue.

Nodding Ned continued, "As you also know I am also wary of those that clam magic. That being said you know my weariness has nothing to do with the teaching of the faith of the seven and everything to with how often the people who claim magic are frauds."

This also received a nod form Catelyn before she asked, "what is your point, Ned? You already had the boy prove he was indeed a mage. In fact, I had an apple from the tree he grew just yesterday."

At that Ned's lips twitched into a grim smile before he continued, "yes that is true, but I thought you might need a reminder about the second part of the meeting I had with young Harry Potter."

Catelyn frowned for a moment before eyes lit up as she remembered the second haft of the meeting, "since he had nowhere to go and given his magic you offered him a Lordship if he completed a task if I remember correctly."

"Yes," Ned began, "I offered him the Frosty Plains if he could make them grow. The conditions were that he needed to build a castle or keep and be able to not only feed his people thru the summer season but also be able to put food away for the winter."

"I take it he was successful then," Catelyn said while looking at the missives on her husbands' desk in a new light.

"Saying he succeeded is like saying a dragon's fire is warm. No, he didn't just succeed he worked a bloody act of the gods and made it look like it was easy," Ned said with a hollow laugh.

Arching a wary eyebrow in question, Catelyn asked, "and how is that a bad thing?"

"Because it was so well done that now whoever controls Harry can control the North," came a voice from behind Catelyn.

"Robb," Catelyn cried happily deliberately ignoring the bastard behind her son.

"Thank you for coming so quickly boys," Ned continued, "I was just finishing up explaining to Cat what the situation was."

"Not to be rude father but from what we heard as we walked in you haven't really done a good job of it, nor have you hit on why we're here," Robb said bluntly.

"Robb," Catelyn gasped in shock, "show some respect for your father."

"No Cat, Robb is right," Ned said cutting her off from throwing a fit.

"He means no disrespect Lady Catelyn, but the simple fact is that the Glass Palace created by Harry Potter is a physical induction of how magically powerful he is," Jon said before continuing, "and that's not going into what the Palace itself is."

Deciding to that it just wasn't worth the fight Catelyn made her way to one of the seats in the study before having the men in the room explain once more this time to go into just what the Glass Palace was and why it would throw northern politics into its head. By the time they had gone thru it a third time thru, and Catelyn truly understood just what was being said she was shaken to her core.

"What are we going to do about this," Catelyn asked her face pale and she was trying to find a way not to panic at the thought of what northern politics will be like from now on.

"I've decided to wed Jon and Harry as Harry suggested to make it, so Harry has strong ties to Winterfell but also not offend too many of my lords. That is if it is alright with you Jon," Ned said with a softer tone.

"It is," Jon said with a determined look in his eye.

"Thank-you Jon but I need an honest answer. Not that I don't believe you as I have an idea why you are agreeing to this, but I need to hear it from your mouth," Ned said softly.

Gathering up his courage Jon began to explain, "it's because I'm a bastard, Lord Stark. I understand what that's like and I would never wish it on my own children, so with that in mind, I swore long ago I would never lay with a woman. As a bastard, I naturally will inherit nothing, but I still want to be of use to the north. Before today I honestly thought the best way to do that was to go north to the wall, but now I have the chance to do something else that might help the north even more. So yes Lord Stark I am not only willing to wed Lord Harry but grateful as well."

Ned only nodded his head in satisfaction. That was what he needed to hear. While male to male marriages was rare, they were still allowed in the North unlike the other Kingdoms as long as you were wed in the way of the old gods as opposed to the direction of the Seven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry was nerves as he walked up to the entrance hall of Winterfell. He knew that what he asked wasn't normal, but it was the best option he could see so far. Sure it wasn't fair on Jon or Harry himself really but to be honest, Jon probably didn't have that great of future options what with him being a bastard son and all. As for Harry, he had come to terms with that fact that he just didn't have the strength of will to be a lord. Sure could get an over barring wife but to be honest, he would rather die than deal with that. So yes Harry may not know Jon, but he would deal with the humans that would enter Harry's garden while Harry would weave his magic.

Sure there was the whole sex thing but if he doesn't like having sex with Harry or Harry didn't like having sex with him then there were always nymphs that Harry created for that sole purpose.

After he and Lord Stark made the deal about the Frosty Plains, Harry did a little travelling around to just what an ordinary Westeros town would look like.

Sadly they were little more the stone huts with a smith, a market square, and whore house. You can't forget the whores Harry.

With that as an outline for an average town Harry too many liberties while he was making Fair Grove but one of the few things he refused to do was let whore into his garden. Not only where they almost always spy's for someone, but they also spread disease and birthed bastards like no tomorrow. Now Harry had nothing against bastards but just because he didn't didn't mean that other people were as open to them as Harry was. This sadly almost always led those who were labelled as a bastard to do less desirable work. Tragically this prejudice towards bastards is a significant contributor to outlaws both inside and outside human settlements. It was this thought processes, and the knowledge that men would always want to get their rocks off that led Harry to create the nymphs.

The nymphs a spell that Harry had placed on the waterways of the Glass Palace the served two purposes. The first was that when you asked to go somewhere, a nymph would be formed to take you there at a much faster speed then you could travel otherwise. The second thou was to curb peoples lust without letting a single whore into his garden. Again like asking the water to bring you somewhere you go down and ask the water for a companion, and a nymph is formed at your request. Once the main body is built the nymph will then cover itself in an illusion to match what you want in a partner at the time. Once done the nymph will stay in that form for a few hours before it will turn back into the water.

It was one of Harry's more proud moments when he figured out how to lace the spell into the waterways without making real thinking nymphs. The Tree Walkers and Flower Fairy's where some of his earlier attempts at using his magic after it was warped by his eating fifteen Twilight Dawn flowers.

That was another thing Harry had to deal with after he got to Westeros. His magic was changed to the point that he didn't know what the rules were with his new magic not that that stopped him. It just so happened that his magic liked to break every rule he knew of magic in general.

Really Harry magic was much simpler now then it had been back to earth. To sum it up Harry's magic could merely do anything as long as Harry had the raw power available: No spells, not wand movements, no wands period. Just his will to do something and pointing his magic in that direction. Sure his control was shot to hell, but thankfully he has more magic then he knows what to do with and knows control will come in time.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he greeted the servant that was waiting for him at the entrance hall of Winterfell.

Moments later Lord Stark made his way into the hall followed behind by the rest of his family with Jon taking up the rear.

"Greetings Lord Stark, and blessing on this morning," Harry said with a slightly shaky voice.

"Well met Lord Potter and blessings on this union," Ned said with a reassuring voice at the shaking boy before him.

Taking a deep Harry twisted his hand before him making a ripple in the air for a second before a large box the size of two kitchen tables side by side and a meter tall. Inside the box were three barrels of alcohol, ten bags of grain, two crates of fruit, seven rolls of thick silk, a giant strawberry shortcake wedding cake, long thin wood box, and two wooden display boxes.

Reaching into the large box, Harry grabbed the two display boxes Harry made his way to Ned before saying, "for you and your family."

Excepting the boxes Ned first passed the smaller one to Robb before he opened the larger one. What he saw inside was not what he was expecting at all. Inside was seven daggers made of the purest silver metal Ned had ever seen while their handles were made from gold that was spun with the same silver metal that made up the blade. Across the cross guard were the words 'Winter is Coming'. The sheathes beside the blades were rather simple in comparison, made of blue stained wood with House Starks crest on both sides.

Handing the box to Robb to hold Ned opened the second box with slightly bated breath. Inside where seven rings made of the same silver metal with a single tiny gem on top. While nice they were very plain compared to the daggers Ned suspected that they did something truly great.

"Thank you, Lord Potter," Ned said sincerely.

"You are welcome Lord Stark," Harry said with a more relaxed smile before he said, "so I guess I need to explain what these gifts do right."

"That would be nice," Robb shot off before his father could say anything after placing both boxes on a side table so the rest of his family could look at the gifts.

Nodding at Robb's statement, Harry began to explain, "Well the enchantments are fairly simple to start with. To put it simply; the blade of the dagger and the body of the rings glow when the wielder is in danger. How bright depends on how close and how deadly the danger is while gems in the rings have minor healing powers."

"What type of dangers do they warn against," Ned asked thou he had a pretty good idea already.

"Well everything really, so they will probably always have a tiny glow, but it will become clear if there is a real threat," Harry answered shooting the nevus looking a tiny smile hoping to reassure him.

Once more Harry made his back to the large box, but as he was grabbing the long box he heard the red-haired girl Sansa, Harry believed ask, "What type of metal are these made of?"

"Mithril," Harry said over his shoulder as he pulled the long wooden box into his arms before making his way back towards the Starks only this time instead of Ned, Harry made his way towards Jon with a nervous smile.

Opening the box, Jon found himself stunned by what he saw there. Inside the box was a long sword made of the same silver mithril as the other gifts. On the flat of the blade was the words 'Ice Fire' making Jon suspect that to be the swords name. Besides the sword was a blue stone scabbard with the words 'Thousand and One Silent Nights' the Potter words if he remembered right. The second Jon had his hand around the hilt of the blade the entire room dropped into the freezing range while before Jon was able to put it into the sheath having dropped the box after it caught fire from touching the blade.

"What was that," Ned exclaimed in both awe and fear.

"Ice Fire is a sacred bordering on a divine blade that turns everything it touches to ice by drawing all warmth towards it. To put it simply Lord Stark, Ice Fire is so hot that it freezes," Harry answered happily, as If he hadn't just given the most powerful sword to ever exist to a fell fellow teenager.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning this will have male on male sex in this chapter.

Jon was clenching his sweating palms as he leads his new husband to the heart tree for the final part of the wedding ceremony.

The walk was to short by in Jon's, but once he and Harry were beneath the Heart Tree, he looks back and saw how truly scared the tiny fourteen-year-old was. Looking at Harry, Jon finely understood why the boy was doing what he was doing. Harry for all his many masks of confidence was genuinely alone and other then his powers had nothing to protect himself. Had it not been the Starks who found him there was a very good chance that Harry may have died or worse.

"Calm down Harry, and let me take care of you," Jon said as wrapped the trembling boy in his arms before leaning down and kissing his soft lips.

By the time Jon was done kissing him, Harry was calm enough to let Jon remove his cloak leaving him nude for Jon to see, and see Jon did. Harry, as Jon thought, was indeed a tiny thing what with Jon being able to put two Harrys together and they still wouldn't be the same size as him. With Harry flush, an attractive pink in innocent embarrassment Jon could honestly say he had never had a harder prick than he did at that moment as he realized that this boy was his.

Harry knew what he had to do. He had to make Jon want him then let Jon fuck him even if it hurts thou Harry hoped it didn't hurt too much. But as much as the sex scared the fourteen-year-old, it wasn't the sex that had him truly worried. No, what had Harry scared was the spell he had cast on himself right before he came to Winterfell. If it worked, then he and Jon wouldn't haft to worry about an heir, but there was a chance that it could go wrong. Gathering up his courage reached up and released Jon's cloak letting it join Harry's.

The first thing Harry took note of was just how large Jon's penis was. As much as Harry wanted to say he took all of Jon in at that moment the truth of the matter was that once Jon was nude, it was glaringly apparent that Jon was aroused to an almost painful level.

After see that Harry couldn't help but be glad that it wouldn't be that hard to get Jon to do the fucking today. Harry might ask Jon to let him be dominated in the bedroom once he was surer of himself. As it stood right now, Harry was mere to nerves even to get erect that aside he was glad he had met that one male whore years ago who explained in detail the process of stretching out one's bum before getting fucked. For that alone, Harry would have been grateful to the man. Unfortunately, it turned out he was trying to get Harry to be a customer and tried to force himself on Harry. Thus started Harry's lifelong hatred of whores.

At the moment Harry was just glad that he had a nymph stretch him out and get him ready this morning as he was pretty sure no matter how much Jon wanted to be gentle Harry was sure his hormones were shutting his brain down at the moment.

Mind made up Harry cast a quick pain numbing spell on himself before gently pushing Jon down onto his back before clamming on top of him. As Harry got settled with his entrance over the tip, he also cast a cleaning charm back there while creating oil to ease the process form the water in the air.

"Jon are you ready," Harry asked softly as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes," Jon whispered back before he smashed his lips to Harry's while Harry used his hand to cover Jon's eight-inch cock in oil.

As Jon finished the kissing Harry, Harry began to push down on Jon's cock head until it slid into him making Harry wince at the intrusion even if it didn't hurt.

As Harry finished the first thrust, he kissed Jon as Jon let out a grunt before his muscles locked and his pelvis began to twitch rapidly. Feeling only a slit warm in his belly that was overshadowed by the feeling of fullness Harry began to live his hips only to Jon's eyes go blow. Thinking that Jon thought that they were done Harry slammed back down on Jon's hard cock just for it to hit something that made Harry gasp for breath as pleasure rocked thru his body.

Harry continued like this forcing himself to go faster and slam down harder until he finally came. It was as he was getting ready to pull off Jon when he found himself flipped onto his back with Jon over top of him thrusting inside once more.

It wasn't until he felt Jon have a sixth weird muscle lockup that it finally clicked what had happened. He had over stimulated by not letting him rest after cumming and while that typically isn't a bad thing the fact that it had happened five times while Jon was losing his virginity had pushed his mind to retreat and his more animal-like nature to take over. Thankfully he only needed to cum three more times with the final time being prolonged and gentle bring Harry to competition two more times as well. Before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Jon woke up with the setting sun with his cock still buried inside Harry's sweet and warm ass. It was a moment that he came to a startling realization that he was rock hard and inside his little husband.

While normally Jon would normally never even consider what he was doing, as he began to rock back and forth inside Harry, he was a teenage boy who was still high on his hormones from early and not really thinking with the right head.

Harry was jolted awake by the soft thrusts into him. Now Harry hurt more than almost any other time he remembered but he was rather glad it was the young man that was now his husband whom he had started to develop feelings for over the last week.

Once Jon was done and had pulled out of him, Harry rolls over to look Jon in the eye before saying, "Jon Potter, you suck."

Before Jon could formulate a response, Harry continued, "thanks to you being so stupidly pent up I can't feel my bloody legs. As of right now, you are not allowed to go more then one week without sex, and if you do, then you are to use a nymph before touching me. As much as I enjoyed the sex, I also enjoy being able to walk. So with that in mind, until we get back to the Glass Palace and I can heal myself you will be carrying me."

"Of course your highness," said with a pleased smile on his face as he scooped Harry up into his arms and tiredly made his way back to Winterfell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

It was two days later that found Jon and Harry inside the Jade Palace after Harry had explained that he had cast a spell on himself the morning of their wedding to make it so he would be able to conceive Jon's child but he needed to be in the Jade Palace in the case went wrong. Seeing as he was birthing some type of egg/seed thing from his mouth, Jon had no idea what to think of that until Harry explained that there was a real risk of either of them trying to give birth usually even it Harry turned them into a woman. In Harry's case, he just was too small and frail also to try it. The combination of being stunted from lack of growth and now his slowed ageing that was only getting slower left Harry just a little taller than Jon's little brother Bran but even slimmer. As for Jon, the answer is in the hips. Even as a woman Jon has narrow hips. While good in a man they would prove very programmatic while trying to birth a child. 

With this knowledge, Harry decided to try something a little more fantastical. A flower baby. After all, if it could work for Thumbelina, then it would bloody well work for Harry. 

So here Jon was. Inside one of the most beautiful palaces in the world waiting for his young husband to cough up a magic baby seed because as much as Harry whined about not being able to walk he still was a somewhat willing participant in their nightly romp into bedroom adventures. Sadly for Harry this left him completely wrecked come morning, leaving him without the use of his lower body for the most part. Not that Jon was complaining as a dark part of him likes Harry like this: weak, helpless, dependent and for all intents and purposes pregnant. 

Jon doesn't know if these feelings were from his Stark blood talking or something that he got from his unknown mother, but if he's honest, Jon thinks it is a Stark thing. His' father is all ways in a better mood on a day when his lady wife is extra tired. 

Jon is suddenly pulled from his thoughts by Harry suddenly having trouble breathing before he doubles over a bowl filled with silks and heaves three times before a small pink object is expelled into the bowl. 

Quickly Jon realizes what has happened and rushes over to Harry to help the young mage sit as he tries to get his breathing under control. 

"What now," Jon asks in slight fear. 

Taking a breath Harry begins to list the things he needs, "I need you to bring me and this bowl over to the large pot in front of the glass door in the next room over. Then I need you to get me a large bowl of cool water. You should be able to find the bowl in the bathing room, and the sink should let you get the cool water we need." 

Ten minutes later had Harry pouring the water over the loosely packed soil of the pot before he fished a pink fleshy egg the size of a robin with a dark green spot on the bottom. 

"You can hold him for a few, Jon. A few minutes won't harm him any in this form," Harry said softly while holding the egg out to Jon's trembling hands. 

Once the egg was safely in Jon's hands and in no danger of falling, Jon asked, "You said it was him. How do you know its a boy?" 

Giving Jon a sad smile, Harry answered, "Because was born." 

Looking wearily at Harry now Jon asked for clarification, "What do you mean by that little love." 

"Girls take to long," Harry began, "While a boy only takes two to three days to form a girl would take at least a week. This means that by the time a girls egg is formed it is already dead. Theirs just too much magic in the spell. This means that after the fourth day any egg being formed would be cooked alive." 

Jon was about to ask why before he decided that it wasn't worth the headache that was likely to follow the question so instead Jon focused on the tiny miracle that he and his husband had made. Well, to be honest, this one was mostly his husband. 

Carefully handing the egg back to Harry, Jon watched in fascination as Harry first buried the egg about two inches down in the wet soil before raising his hand and a wave of golden green magic flew out of it right where the egg was. After a few seconds, the spot where the egg had been buried started to shift until the little pink egg could be seen once more only this time as a small sprout growing at a rapid rate. This growth continued until the shoot had four leaves around it making a bed for the pink egg to rest in. Once the sprout had stopped growing the golden magic began to make a babble around the pot until it eventually slowed to a stop. 

Taking in how tired and sweaty Harry was made Jon realize just how big the magic he just saw was. As he gathered Harry up though Jon looked once more at the tiny plant that held their son inside and felt a swell possessive pride as it finally sunk in for the first time that these two little lives were his and it was his job to protect them. 

"You did good little love. Leave the rest to me," Jon mumbled into Harry's hair as he carried Harry back to their bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next three weeks we relatively quiet at the Glass Palace after the birth/planting of the egg-seed. The only things of note were Jon's discovery of the hall of swords and Harry blessing Ghost with the same shape-shifting as Hedwig. The rest of the time was spent getting almost twenty-one hundred orphans, and bastard children settled into Fair Grove and Harry making a literal Arm of nymphs to get everything done in the Glass Palace. 

While Jon agreed that all the children should be taken care of he also was beginning to understand just how much magic it took Harry to make almost twenty thousand nymphs every day to get the day to day done. That in mind he proposed having the older children help with the harvesting and planting. While hesitant at first Harry was finally won over on the condition that they had to attend school to learn their letters and numbers at least three days a week and that they would be receiving coin for the work they did by weight of products gathered. 

Jon had protested that they couldn't pay them as they didn't have the money to do so until Harry had shown him the treasury. A room that was the same size as the entire city of Fair Grove that had literal mountains of gold and silver. 

When asked where all of it came from Harry explained that while he was building the Glass Palace, he had used a spell to summon all the lost treasures of the world, thinking along the lines of sunken ships that no one could find and wouldn't be missed. He hadn't even considered that entire kingdom would have been lost. 

It wasn't until a week later that Jon understood what Harry was planing with his money system. Everyone was given a small bag of rice, seven apples and told they were free to fish all they liked as long as he or she didn't use nets. While the food would keep them alive and their housing was free the kids quickly grew bored of the same food day after day. 

When one of them asked where all the food they gathered was going, Harry then explained that it wants into storage to keep it preserved or to the market for sale. It took less than a day for the word to spread and while the food was twice the price of what Harry paid them for the same amount it was explained that while yes they may have gathered it but it was grown on Harry's land and he was more than fair. Plus this way they could respond to different types of food or other things that were made in the Glass garden or even items from outside it. 

It wasn't until the second week that Jon found the hall of swords as Harry called it. Jon called it the place that should never be seen. After all what else was he supposed to think about a hall that had over nine thousand valyrian steel swords that were hanging from the walls? 

It was now the day before he was to arrive in Winterfell and Jon had been asked to be there to meet him with his siblings as his lord father was going to ask his friend to legitimize him now that he was married and had a baby on the way. 

It had been decided by all parties that Harry wasn't going to go with Jon to Winterfell as they were planning to tell the king that he was a young woman who knew glass working. At the point where she had enough money to buy nobility from the Starks if she also agreed to be married to Jon as a way to remove him from the running to inherit Winterfell. 

With a final kiss, Jon suddenly found himself in his family home with a large box of goods that Harry thought that they might need to help with the kings' visit and to act as a type of bribe to hopefully make it easier to get him legitimatized. 

Robb was hanging out in the entrance hall board out of his mind. He hadn't realized just how much he would miss Jon until the bugger went and got himself married to the most exciting person the had ever heard of existing. Not met, forget fucking met, Harry was more interesting than the heroes of the old tale from the age of heroes. After all the Glass Palace seemed to surpass even the wall as a wonder and Robb is pretty sure that if the white walkers ever came back that Harry's Glass Palace could merely close their gates until the summer came once more before making a better wall that would probably light the walkers on fire if they touched it. 

Looking around at the spotless hall Robb felt himself wishing he be at the Glass Palace with Jon; if for no other reason then to get away from his mother and her overbearing nature. It seems he had Jon to thank for that as while she still didn't like that Jon was her husbands bastard son she appeared to truly warm up to him now that he was married and away from Winterfell. Even to the point of agreeing that Ned should ask the king to legitimize Jon to make his entirely sure that Harry's child was viewed as a Stark and that Harry himself is under their protection. Not a bad move considering that Harry is between Winterfell and Dreadfort. 

As Robb ideally wondered if he should go back to cursing Jon for getting all the luck resonantly when he heard a thump from behind him making him spin around only to see the brother he had been musing about land on his ass with another of his husbands' monster sized gift boxes. 

Letting a grin slid onto his face, Robb decided to let Jon know he wasn't without witnesses to his not so graceful entrance by calling out to his brother, "Jon!" 

"Robb," Jon called back with a smile letting Robb see the lightness and happiness that weren't there a month ago. Just another thing to thank Harry for though he is once more reminded of why he's jealous of his brother. Thinking of Harry. 

"Where's Harry," Robb asked hoping to see the boy pop out of nowhere. 

"Fair Grove," Jon answered before continuing, "Harry barely leaves the city unless to take care of something only he can handle. Honestly, I don't see Harry leaving the Glass Palace until after our son is born and may the gods have mercy on the soul of fool who makes him because Harry won't. Someone mentioned that the Jade Palace is rather defenceless should someone get inside, I woke up the next day and found thousands of statues had been added overnight. When I asked Harry about it, he told me that they scanned everyone that passed them to make sure they were allowed to be there and if they weren't then they would be killed. When asking why Harry pointed out that a Faceless man could probably get passed the wards so there needed to be an ultimate deterrent." 

Nodding his head, Robb made a mental note never to piss Harry off while he was getting ready for a baby. That aside Robb replied, "Well mother might be a bit upset, but I'm sure she will understand not wanting to be away from the babe. So what did your wonderful husband send you with this time to bribe us with?" 

"Mead, beer and vodka for alcohol as well as two bottles of what Harry calls Fire Whiskey. Then their the fruit juice's and sparkling water, for food he sent the normal wheat bags for bread and fruit. He also sent somethings called coffee and sugar. Oh, and a few jars of honey," Jon listed absently as if what he had just said wasn't just a feast the likes of which were never seen in Westeros much less the North.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Harry looked down at the flower that held his son inside before looking in the mirror with a slight smile at what he saw.

To most people, Jon included the wouldn't notice anything different but Harry did. For the first time in close to two years, he was ageing even if it was only slightly.

After tossing the last look at the flower that was beginning to look more like a bud and less like an egg, Harry started to make his way out to the garden that was behind the Jade Palace.

As he walked Harry reflected on the nature of the Life Flower and why it was called that. Thinking back he remembered how Neville spent an entire afternoon ranting about how incredible the flowers were and what the seeds were used for. That was how Harry learns about the rules of life magic and more importantly the risks of it.

Harry never forgot the fact that was driven home about the magic. Life must pay for life and while Harry could easily spend in years ten time what the child would live if it died of old age their was always the risk that it wouldn't be Harry who paid the price. It could be Jon, or if the magic is particularly volatile, it could cause a natural disaster or a plague. It was for this reason that when Harry a life fruit on his Doka Tree, Harry grabbed it and took two of the four seeds for himself before planting the other two so as for them to grow more fruit and make more seeds, After all, that was twenty years to him when he would likely live tens of thousands.

Once Harry got out back he smiled at the great tree in the heart of his back garden.  
Like the weirwood heart trees of the old gods this tree had a face on it, but unlike the carved ones one found on the heart trees this face was natural. In its branch's hang thousands of different fruit, nuts, seed pods and bulbs while no two leaves were the size shape or type. Taking a deep breath of chaotic scents started his daily task of looking over the Doka Tree for anything new or that he recognizes.

Harry slowly started to float around the young Doka tree. Being very careful as not to damage anything Harry picked his way thru the leaves making sure to note every seed on the tree of every seed, Harry is thrilled to find that the mango he had seen last week was ready to be picked.

After carefully extracting the seeds Harry placed them in pots made out to grass before making them grow into small trees. Once done Harry called some nymphs to take the saplings to a patch of fresh ground in an orchard to the north of the city.

* * *

Unlike Harry, Jon was not having a fun time dealing with the royal family. The king drank like a fish and stank of shit and old cheese. Thankfully his father was able to get him legitimized before he started drinking too heavily. The queen was a world-class bitch that actually made his wedding ring glow a bright blue anytime she was near. The same could be said about the crown prince though how the brat is dangerous Jon has no idea. Though on the upside his father was able to turn down the king without offending the man by explaining why his ring seemed to explode with light the second King Robert made his offer. So despite everything else at least his father would get to stay in the north.

It was with this thought that made Jon smile as he made his way out into the courtyard when saw a snowy owl swoop down towards him before landing on his outstretched arm.

"Well good morning to you Selena," Jon said as he took the note from Hedwig's daughter.

She gave a friendly hoot before shifting up to his shoulder where she started to preen his hair the same way he had seen her mother do to Harry.

Once he was sure the Owl was settled, he made his way towards the dining hall hoping to catch breakfast where he would bring up needing to head home. He could even offer to bring Arya with him so she wouldn't be getting into any more trouble while the royal family was visiting.

"Good morning everyone," Jon called once he entered the hall.

"Good morning to you as well Jon my boy," the king called cheerfully over the rim of a cup of coffee if Jon was right in what he was smelling.

"Good morning to you your majesty," greeted Jon back.

"Oh no need for all the formal shit, just sit down and eat while indulging an old man's curiosity," the king said as he motioned to a chair beside him.

"Of course your majesty," said with a teasing grin as the king muttered about how Starks were the worst about being sarcastically polite.

"Why do you have an owl on your shoulder or has your wife corrupted you already brother," Robb asked with a teasing grin.

"Yes, what is with the owl. It is quite strange to see one so calm around humans," the king asked.

"My wife uses owls as messenger birds instead of ravens. My wife sent her asking if I was able to head home and help organize the people as she is having trouble with their being so many new arrivals," Jon explained as he made up his plate and handed Selena a few pieces of meat from his plate.

"Whats wrong with using ravens," Joffrey asked with a sniff.

Raising an eyebrow, Jon answered, "Nothing but my wife doesn't like the idea of letting a maester into our home when they are very much an Andals based operation. No offence to my grandfather but before him, the only maesters were in Whiteharbor or at the wall."

"I don't see the problem with having more maesters in the North," the queen sniffed indignantly.

"Shut up woman," the king said before turning towards Jon before continuing, "that said, what does your wife have against the maesters?"

"Their monopoly on knowledge," was Jon's blunt reply.

It was the kings turn to lift his eyebrow, "Meaning what lad. I can understand not to the point that to an outsider the maester system might seem odd by why would anyone hold their knowledge against them?"

Sighing Jon realized for the first time that while the king was indeed a pleasant man he was also a southern lord. With that knowledge, Jon asked his first question, "Your majesty who teaches the children their letters and numbers?"

"Why the maesters of course," was the kings intimidate reply.

"And treats the ill," Jon continued.

"The maesters," the king said as he got more confused.

"And if one isn't available," Jon asked.

"Oh," the king said still confused but trying to see where this was going.

Deciding to go in for the kill Jon asked one last question, "your majesty, which helps the small folk when they're ill because I can tell you now it's not the maesters."

With that Jon stands and gives a final nod of respect towards the thinking king before he makes his way out of the dining hall followed by his siblings.

"Well that was rather rude of him," the queen complains.

"No the boy is right. From what I have heard his wife learned the secret of glassmaking, and as much as I hate to admit it I can see where the girl is coming from. The maesters are almost entirely made of southern lords and as far as the Northern people are concerned southern lords are little more than a snake waiting to kill you. They may bend the knee to the king but that is only because they didn't have a chose. If they wouldn't starve and I was to die the north would be the first kingdom to break from away from the seven kingdoms. At the moment if Ned tried ever to help the Riverlands, he would face a revolt after the last war. That is how much they hate the southern lords and as much as I don't like it there are plenty of good reasons for it," the king said in a somber tone.

* * *

Arya had followed Jon out of the dining hall and into their fathers solar where Jon offered to take her with him when he returned to Fair Grove later today. After getting his blessing, she was then told to pack an extra outfit into a bag before she was to meet Jon in the courtyard.

It only took her a few minutes before she was outside with Jon walking toward the Wolfs Wood. Once there she was amazed to watch the owl on her brother's shoulder shift into a twenty-five-foot dragon before being told to get on. He informed her that he wasn't going to spend three days on a boat and her mother would kill him if took her on, so they were making it look like they took a boat but really were taking a dragon. The thought of tricking her mother was almost as exciting as riding the dragon was. Too bad it was a short flight or only an hour or so.

Upon seeing the Glass Palace Arya was pretty sure only the gods could build something so unusual. This was only reinforced when she got inside and once again when they got to Fair Grove, but when she arrived at the Jade Palace, she met her god. Harry Potter was nothing like she had met or heard of. He looked the same as when she had met him two years ago which should be impossible because he was only a few months short of thirteen but he also treated her with the same respect he treated everyone else except for Jon who was treated as his best friend instead.

When asked about her lessons Arya was told she would be attending something called a school a few hours every other day, but other than that she was free to do whatever she liked as long as she stayed within the Glass Palace. Really not a hard thing to do when the place was over fifty leagues from wall to wall in any direction.

The best part of being in the Glass Palace aside from the freedom thou was that everyone there was kids like her. No one in Fair Grove was older than eight and ten. This meant that everyone was learning and no one cared if you were a girl learning how to wield a sword or boy learning to sew clothes. You were just another kid running wild and if you needed something to eat all you needed to do was go and help harvest something for a few hours, and you could buy something to eat.

Arya was having the time of

her life until one day she was called to the Jade Palace by one of them, and he brother informed her that her brother Bran had fallen from the old tower but that she sudden t worry because Harry was getting something to heal him.

It would be a day later that Arya learned that Harry had done the impossible by not only waking her brother but also giving him back his ability to walk. After that, she stopped calling him a lord around the city and started calling him the Wild God. A being born from faith the North had in the old gods, but unlike them, he was able to help if he so chose actively. Of course, couldn't tell Harry that she knew about him. After all, he was her god, and that would be embarrassing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Jon sighed softly as he woke from his sleep. It had been almost three weeks since he had left Winterfell and brought Arya to Fair Grove to run wild and wild she had run. Now nearly a moon turn after arriving he was hard-pressed to think of a time when she was happier. Well yes, she didn't take sewing lessons like most girls her age but she was learning to take care of herself, and in the future, that would translate to taking care of her family.

He hadn't been sure if merely letting her do her own thing was the right thing to do seeing as even now almost a moon later there were no real men or woman older then one and seven in all of the Glass Palace. But that was the beauty of the Glass Palace he supposed. There were no men grown and mothers telling you to be something your not. Combined with the nymphs that took care of everything that no one else wanted to or could it made a very freeing place to be simple. Thou Jon was shocked that his little husband hadn't seen the potential in using nymphs the as more than extra farm hand and fuck toys. But he could also see where Harry was coming from with his thoughts on them. Unlike Tree Shepherds who were utterly self-reliant, the nymphs needed magic to use them.

It was only luck that the Doka tree gave Harry a water tree seedpod. The water trees were near the city gates and in the royal garden. Now, usually water trees were only really useful in an area that had little open water, but that wasn't the case at all in the Glass Palace where there was plenty of water. No, what the water trees were doing was putting magic into the water and helping clean the magic of this world.

Harry had explained it to Jon once, that the magic in the world had stopped flowing making it act like a film of dead water that had settled over the world. Harry explained that the only way for that to happen was for someone to have systematically killed all things magical until there were too few to keep the magic flowing in a natural cyclical where the magic would then begin to clog up anything that tried to use it. It was why the last dragons had died as they were literally choking on all the dead magic without the magic sink that was the valyrian freehold to make it alive again.

The North, according to Harry was a bit better due to their weirwood trees but not much. They were only less clogged but not free of the clog due to the lack of practitioners and just really having one magic plant. When Harry built the Glass Palace it was like someone threw a stone into the water film of dead magic and now as the magic tries to settle down it is being pulled by a weak whirlpool into the Glass Palace and all the magic being used there. Be they the eternal fire that is in the bottom of every stove or the plants that feed off the died magic in the air.

Unfortunate the nymphs need alive magic, so they need magic that had been restored and fit for use again. Honestly, Jon was on Harry's side in that gently fixing the magic problem as opposed to merely using enough dragon fire to burn all of Westeros that was the other option. Thinking of dragons and dragon fire, Jon noted that Harry wasn't in bed at the moment meaning he was probably working on his latest project.

When Jon saw the hall of swords, he was shocked, but that had nothing on when he discovered Harry's room full of dragon eggs. What was even more amazing was that they were all alive in a type of natural stasis. It seemed that dragon eggs gathered dead magic around them to keep themselves alive until the right conditions were met. Those being alive magic, blood and fire.

Harry's project thou is to turn the dragons inside the eggs into shapeshifters like Hedwig and her three chicks: Selena, Jack and Ditto. As far as Harry can tell they all have five forms: an owl, a wolf, a snow leopard, an Orca whale and a dragon. He was able to give the same abilities to Ghost much to the pups pleasure, but it seemed that Harry couldn't get the same results with the dragon eggs. Oh sure he can give them extra forms, but it appears that they were limited to only four and they had to be reptilian. So the eggs that would hatch would have the ability to turn into birds, snakes, lizards, sea serpents, crocodiles, turtles and the like.

Harry had taken to hatching the eggs and then binding them to his line to prevent them from rampaging across the land once they got older. Jon thought it was hilarious to see Harry wake down the hall with over twenty dragon baby dragons following him.

Food was the other reason why the dragons needed to be able to change form. As much as Jon liked the dragons the system Harry had only worked if you didn't haft to worry about the dragons getting hungry and much as Jon loved the Glass Palace it was not very meat filled. Or at least it wasn't until Jon pointed that out. What was Harry's solution to hungry dragons: Ducks. Apparently, between the fish and the ducks, there was more than enough food for the dragons to eat as they don't eat in their dragon form inside the Glass Palace.

Jon heaved another massive sigh as he pulled himself out of bed. As much as he is coming to love his husband, he also hates that he is to one who has to deal with all the new people arriving to settle in Fair Grove. Oh, he understands it after all Harry is almost always making something or other to create not only their lives easier but their peoples as well. Why just yesterday he made the Norths first vineyard and the day before that he turned a small mountain into mithril, so the smiths had something to work with.

Taking a look around the room he was leaving Jon smiled one last time at the flower that held their child now six weeks old, before turning and making his way down to waterways. He needed to get to the west entrance and start showing people the way in.

* * *

It was another typical day when Harry was greeted by Jack with a letter from Ned telling him that Bran had fallen from the old tower and fallen into a coma. Harry didn't believe that Barn had dropped if carelessly but was more then happy to help his excellent family by sending a healing pill back with Jack.

The pill was made of three drops of Fire Flower nectar then infused with Harry's raw magic to amplify the healing powers of the Fire Flower. Honestly, Harry thought it was a little overkill but seeing as he couldn't go to Winterfell himself as long as the royal family was there Harry would instead not take any chances.

So with the pill made he put it into a small bottle with a note tied around it and sent it with Jack to Winterfell.

* * *

Lady Catelyn of Winterfell was a mess. Her son, her little Bran was laying in his bed fighting for his life, and there was nothing she could do. Ned upon hearing the news had sent a letter to Harry in the hopes there was something he could do without revealing himself to the king. As much as she didn't really care about what would happen if the king knew about Harry's magic she did realize that the Lannisters would go to war if it meant they could control the boy.

Thankfully she was pulled from her thoughts by a tapping at the window. After opening, she was supersized to find one of Harry's white owls with what looked like a bottle tied to its leg.

"Thank-you," she said as she untied the bottle form the owl where it then hoped over to perch on one of the chairs.

Unrolling the note, it read, 'to whoever is with Bran when Jack arrives. Inside the bottle is a small hard object called a pill. It is a type of medicine that you swallow. Simply put the pill in Bran's mouth and make him swallow with a bit of water. He should be right as rain after a few hours. Harry Potter'

Catelyn felt her mouth pull into a smile as not for the first time she was glad Ned had married Jon to the other boy.

Following the instructions in the note, Catelyn watched as Bran's legs snapped back into place and his spine striation. It was a long few hours as she watched all the damage done by the fall heal before her very eyes until she heard a quite grown.

"Bran, it's alright dear one," Catelyn said soothingly.

Bran groaned once more before jerking wide awake and exclaiming, "the queen!"

"What about the queen, sweet boy," Catelyn asked slightly worried as she had seen the woman earlier that morning.

Calming down somewhat he said, "She ordered the Kingslayer to kill me because they were fucking in the old tower."

"What!?" Catelyn scream in fear and outrage as she made her way out of the room to find her husband but not be for turning to the owl still on the chair giving it the orders to keep Bran safe.


End file.
